Her Lost Memories
by MelodyKey
Summary: 5 years have passed and all the charas are now gone. Ikuto is finally coming back from is search for his father! But when he comes back he has a new love! How will Amu feel about this and how will she get over this?
1. His Return

**My Broken Heart, Her Lost Memories**

Hiii! Bubblesxxpop here! This is my first fanfiction so I really hope it turns out well... I'm really really nervous about this so please enjoy! Personally I think it's going to kind of suck though. By the way, I'm an Amuto fan so sorry to disappoint any Tadamu fans. Here's the summery! And I do NOT own Shugo Chara.

_11 years have passed and all the charas are now gone. Ikuto is finally coming back from this search for his father! But when he comes back he has a new love? How will Amu feel about this and how will she get over this?_

(There may be some made up characters in this story so do not ask if there is!) _

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Hi! Hinamori Amu here! I now live in my own house and my dad passed away a few years ago. Though I'm still a little sad because of his death, I can't stay like that forever! Plus, Ikuto is finally coming back and I can't wait to see him! It's been 11 years since I last saw him and now I finally have the chance to do so! Anyways what time is it….

"AHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I screamed. I rushed to get changed and ran downstairs. "Ittekimasu. (I'm going)" I said to my dad's picture. Then I left.

I rushed out with a grin on her face. _I can't wait to see Ikuto again! I wonder how he's changed. _20 minutes later I got to the airport, panting from all the running. "Hey guys.. _huff huff. _Did I _huff_ make it?"

"You're just in time, Amu-chan. Ikuto just got here." Nagihiko grinned.

"Hi, Amu." Rima said. "Everyone's already here." Not noticing, Ikuto sneaked up behind me, then blew into my ear

"Hey. Still in a rush as ever, _Amu." _Ikuto smirked.

I jumped, my face blushing. "S-s-stop doing that Ikuto!" I covered my ear.

"But it's so fun to tease you." Ikuto said.

"Y-y-you always use the same excuse every time!" I stuttered. Then I stared at Ikuto. His hair has grown a bit and he's a little taller too, but other than that he looked the same from 11 years ago.

"Have you found your father yet?" I asked smiling.

"Yep. Seems like he was in America the whole time. "Ikuto said. "I should have checked there first then that wouldn't have happened." He muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing…" He responded, looking away. "Anyways I want to introduce you to somebody. You can stop hiding now."

A girl came out from behind his back. She had medium length curly brown hair. She wore a blue butterfly shirt with a light pink skirt that had a small ribbon on the side. She looked really pretty. I wondered who she was.

Ikuto smiled brightly saying, "This is Clara. She's… my new girlfriend." Everyone froze. We were so surprised. I thought that I was still dating him. I frowned.

"Your… new girlfriend?" I quietly asked, still a little frozen due to the shock.

"Yeah… Speaking of which, I need to talk to you Amu."

"O…kay." We walked over to the side, away from the others.

"I hope you're not mad about this. I fell in love with her in Europe." Ikuto said, frowning a bit.

"Uhhh….." There was a small silence. "Of course I'm not mad Ikuto. I was just about to tell you I fell in love with some else too!" I lied, with a fake smile on my face.

"Really? Who is it?" Ikuto said, interested. _Good.. He seemed not to notice it was a lie…._

"It's a secret!" I winked, putting my finger to my mouth. "Anyways, I hope you and Clara are happy together!" I tried to hold in my tears. This is not what our reunion was supposed to be.

"Thanks, Amu." Ikuto smiled. "Well let's head back to the others now." I nodded. We went back. "Why didn't you guys tell me that Amu liked someone else?" Ikuto asked.

"What? Uhhhh…" Tadase said. They all stared at me. I just nodded. They looked a little sad, but went along with it.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Yaya smiled, but I could the pain in his face.

"I remembered. I just didn't want to tell you yet." Utau said. Our sweat dropped.

"Anyways," I said. "I just remembered that I had to do something after this! I need to go now. Bye guys!" I waved goodbye and rushed out.

"Do you think that Amu's going to be okay?" Kukai whispered.

"I'm not so sure." Tadase frowned.

I opened the door to my house and ran upstairs. I went into my room and started to cry. "Why? This wasn't how it was supposed to be!" I said. I cried until I went to sleep that afternoon. _

I think it's a little short… Anyways please tell me how you think about this story! I hope it didn't turn out so bad. So PLEEEASE review! Tell me any new ideas too; I'm need some new ideas for the 3rd chapter! So talk to you guy later! ^_^


	2. Amu Gets Hit

**My Broken Heart, Her Lost Memories**

**Chapter 2**

**NOTICE:** _I have now changed it into 5 years later! I have also changed some things in the last chapter_

Hi again! This chapter came out a little fast. But after this I need to think about chapter 4! Or do I… I don't really know, but now that I think about it, I really don't think about many things…. -_- I do NOT own Shugo Chara. So, onto the story.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Tweet, tweet. Tweet, tweet." It was the next day. Amu had just woke up with red eyes and tear marks. She was still depressed from yesterday's events and didn't want to think about it.

She got up and started to change her clothes. Then she looked into her mirror.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"….. I look horrible…" I said. "I need to get him out of my mind…. This is so depressing…"

I walked to the restroom and washed my face. Then I walked outside and took a small walk.

"_This is Clara. She's… my new girlfriend." _No, no! I have to forget about that! I slapped myself. But… I can't forget about it no matter what I do. I sighed.

"Amu!" I turned around. I saw Rima running towards me with Utau. For some reason I was a bit relieved.

"_huff, huff." _Rima panted. She was never really the best runner anyways. "Amu, _huff, _are you _huff,_ okay?" She asked putting her hands on her knees.

"About what?" I asked. Though I already knew what she was talking about.

"You know what she means." Utau exclaimed. "I didn't think that Ikuto was this clueless about this!"

"….. This is not something I really want to talk about right now." I said putting my head down and then I looked away.

**Utau's P.O.V.**

Yesterday… She probably cried at home. But why was Ikuto was so clueless about this? That's not really like him. But it has been 5 years.

I stared at Amu. She looked like she was about to cry. "Amu, do you want to go somewhere?" I smiled.

"Uhhh. I guess. Maybe that would take my mind off of things." She said.

_Later at a Ramen Shop_

"I know I said I would go but, I didn't think that you would take me to eat Ramen!" Amu said.

"Well, I was hungry. I haven't eaten yet." I explained. "Plus you don't look like you've eaten either."

"GRUMBLE~" Amu blushed. "… A small with eggs please…" I smiled.

_After we finished eating_

"Hey guys, want some ice-cream?" I asked still hungry. It was already the afternoon.

"Ice-cream? But you ate like 3 bowls!" Rima complained.

"Yeah but I'm still hungry. I'll pay." I replied.

"Sure why not." Amu smiled. I smiled too. She was probably getting her mind off of Ikuto.

"Fine…" Rima grumbled. I chuckled a bit.

_At night _(Just say they went to an amusement park after.)

**Rima's P.O.V.**

"That was a lot of fun!" Amu stretched. I was happy that she was finally getting her mind off of Ikuto but then he showed up.

"Is that you Amu?" Amu froze. She frowned. Why did he have to show up now?

"I..kuto?" Amu stuttered. She turned around. Ikuto was with his new girlfriend, Clara.

"I didn't know you were here." He called.

"Yeah… We got here not so long ago.. So what are you doing here?" Amu asked. She looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"Clara said she wanted to go to an amusement park so, yeah." Ikuto answered.

"I see. Well I have to go now. It's getting late so, see yeah!" Amu rushed out. Utau and I chased after her.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Why did he have to be there?" Amu thought, she walked across the street. "I wish that I didn't remember any of this! None of it!"

"BEEEP!" Amu turned around.

"AMU!" Utau and Rima shrieked. "CRASH!"

"Ring, ring~ Ring, ring~"

"Hello? Utau? Rima? WHAT?"

This is the end of chapter 2! Most of you guys probably knew what would happen. I'm sure you guys know what will happen next too. I personally thought it was kind of interesting, but you know, it's my story. Anyways for anyone still reading this, thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. The Whole Truth

**Her Lost Memories**

**Chapter 3**

Hey guys! I'm SOOOO happy right now! Someone actually likes my story! Thank you soo much! Anyways, for people hate Ikuto right now, I agree with you but him will change later in the story.. probably. -_- Onto the story!

* * *

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"Sorry Clara, I have to go!" I shouted, hurrying.

"Ikuto-kun?" Clara said. I ignored her. I had to get there fast enough!

_**Flashback**_

"_Hello? Utau? Rima?" I said._

"_Amu, sniff, Amu got, sniff" Rima sniffed._

"_Amu? What happened to Amu?" I questioned, wondering why Rima was crying._

"_Amu got…. Hit by a car," Utau broke in. Hearing that, I froze. Then I dropped my phone. "Amu got… hit by a car?" I thought._

_**End of Flashback**_

I rushed to the hospital. I asked the nurse where Amu was and ran up the stairs to the emergency room. "Amu!" I shouted.

"Shut up!" Kukai whispered angrily. There I saw Amu lying on the hospital bed, sleeping.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked the doctor. He nodded. All of us sighed in relief.

"She will be okay, but that crash caused her to have some memory loss." The doctor stated.

"Memory loss?" Tadase asked.

"Yes. It seems that she lost the memories of you guys." The doctor explained. "It must be because she wanted to forget."

"She wanted to forget us?" Rima cried. "Why would she want to forget us?"

"Not exactly you, but she seemed that the memories she wanted to forget included you guys." I stared at the doctor, then back at Amu. "Well I think I should leave now. I'll be right back."

"….." There was an awkward silence.

"This is all your fault!" Rima blurted out, interrupting the silence. "She always had feelings for you but you didn't return them back!"

"How is this my fault? Plus she said that She was in love with someone else!" I argued. Nagihiko sighed and then stood up.

"I didn't think you turned so clueless now. Should we tell him now?" Nagihiko asked.

"I guess we have no choice now since Rima revealed it." Tadase said shaking his head.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"God Ikuto. I can't believe how clueless you've gotten." Utau stood up. "Amu has always loved you, even after you left. Amu still loves you now! She never fell in love with anyone else and she never accepted other people's confessions." Utau replied.

"But she told me she that she had a new love." I reminded them. She still loved me? That can't be true. But maybe….

"She was lying! Can't you notice when someone is lying or not?" Yaya screamed.

"But after all these years she would have at least fell in love with someone else!"

"She never did." Nagihiko interrupted." She was always waiting for you. That's how much Amu loved you!" I was surprised about what he had said. She had always loved me? So that's why so looked so sad when I said that Clara was my new girlfriend. But the only question now is do I like Clara or do I still like Amu? I'm so confused now!

"Can you guys be quieter?" We turned around. Amu woke up!

"Amu! You woke up? Are you okay?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah. My head just hurts a little bit. But…" Amu said. She stayed quiet for a moment. "Do I know you guys?"

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter 3~! Every chapter is getting shorter and shorter... Well the next chapter will come out tomorrow or the day after. It's been such a busy week with school and everything. Well I can't wait to see how this will end too! I actually don't know how I will end this. I probably will when I get there of course. So PLEASE REVIEW~! ^_^


	4. The Eggs Comes Back?

**Her Lost Memories**

**Chapter 4**

Hey guys! It's getting quite interesting isn't it? :P Well, chapter 5 may take a while to upload. I need some new ideas. The only reason why they come out fast is because I think about it before I write it. Anyways I do NOT own Shugo Chara. Let's begin the story.

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Do I know you guys?" I asked. They looked familiar but I didn't think I knew them. I saw their eyes turn bigger, but they just looked away after.

"You… really don't remember us, do you Amu." The petite blond girl said. She looked so sad. For some reason, I didn't like it.

I then saw a doctor come in. "Ah, you're awake. Do you feel any pain anywhere?" He asked. I nodded no. My head hurt a little, but I didn't think it was much of a problem. "Good. So, can you tell me what you remember before you woke up?"

I nodded. "I remember be crossing the road." I started. "I was thinking about somebody. I don't remember who, but I was crying. Then as I was crossing the road, I said, I wish that I didn't remember any of this! None of it!" The guy with deep ocean blue hair eyes turned wider as I was telling what I remembered. "Then I saw the car coming towards me. I was so scared I didn't move, and I guess I got hit after." I finished.

"Hmmm. I see. Well, that crash made you lose some memories. I should leave now, looks like you guys need to talk." The doctor smiled and left. There was an awkward silence. I tried to start a conversation.

"Ummm, you guys said you knew me right?" I asked. They nodded. "What kind of relationship did I…."

"Amu-chan!" I looked over to the door. I saw my mom, and my sister rushing in.

"Okaa-san?" I said. They were panting heavily. I guess they ran over here when they heard I was in the hospital.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" Ami panicked.

"I'm fine and my head just hurts a little." I smiled, waving my hands side to side. "I got hit by a car. The doctor did say that I lost some memories. But I wonder what."

My mom looked surprised. They then turned to the other people that were here.

"You guys knew right?" My mom said. They nodded. "Looks like we have some talking to do. Come on, let's go outside. We can't talk in here anyways." They all walked outside of the room. I noticed for a moment, they all looked at me in a sad face, but continued to walk away.

"I wonder who they were. That deep ocean blue haired boy. He looked a lot sadder than the others. His expression was the one I didn't like the most. I'll think about it later." I yawned. In went to sleep after that.

It was the next day, and I had just woke up. I let out a huge yawn and then rubbed my eyes and looked down. There I saw 4 eggs and a lock in front of me.

"…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Why the hell did I have 4 eggs! I mean I didn't give birth yet and I'm a mammal! Mammals don't give birth to eggs! Plus I don't remember having that lock! I'm so confused!

Then I saw all the people from yesterday rush into the room. They were panting heavily, especially the petite girl. I looked at them. They still didn't look familiar. But then I saw in their hands, eggs! They were decorated like mine! In the one of the hands deep ocean blue boy, he held a key.

"Ummm, what are these eggs?" I asked. They looked up and saw that in my hands were 4 eggs and a lock. They didn't really look surprised but I didn't expect them to anyways.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning. I recalled yesterday's events. I frowned. I didn't really want to remember it. Then I looked down to see Yoru's egg on my bed. I froze.

"What the. What the hell is Yoru's egg doing on my bed? I held it up and thought about it for a moment. Wait one second. Did all the eggs come back? I thought about it again. Then my eyes widened. D-d-did they come back because of Amu losing her memories? Does that mean the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty key come back?

I looked back on my bed. I saw the Dumpty key there and I started to think that my theory was right. I changed and brushed my teeth as fast as I could. Then I ran outside with Yoru's egg and started to run as fast as I could to the hospital. On the way, I met the others.

As I was running I saw Kukai and Utau running too. I also saw eggs in their hands.

"You guys got your eggs back too?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I ran outside to get to the hospital because I thought that Amu got her eggs too and then saw Utau with her eggs in her hands so we ran started to run there together." Kukai explained. As we kept running we saw Tadase, Rima, and Yaya running. I guessed they were running to the hospital too so I didn't ask when we met up.

We finally reached the hospital and started to run to Amu's room. Then we heard a loud scream. I was guessing that was Amu just waking up to find 4 eggs on her bed. We opened the door and saw that she had her eggs and the Humpty lock in her hands.

"Ummm, what are these eggs?" I heard Amu say. We sat down on the chairs. We were about to explain when we heard a crack. We all looked down on our eggs and saw a crack in them. The cracks started to get bigger and bigger and then our shugo charas came out of the eggs.

* * *

Finally I finished chapter 4! Chapter 5 as I said for like the 10th time might take a little longer. This time I didn't put as much dialogue. And as for Clara, she will be mentioned later in the story but she will not appear so much. O, and for your information, it's spring break so; they are going to school soon. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. A New Fight Begins!

**Her Lost Memories**

**Chapter 5**

Hey! It's finally the 5th chapter! I wonder how this will turn out. I usually think of some things before I write the chapter and then think about other ideas on the spot. I guess that's why every chapter has been coming daily. Well I bet most of you guys know what will happen in this chapter. I made a small mistake in the last chapter too. I have to remember that. Let's get to the story now. Oh right, I do NOT own Shugo Chara.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I was looking down at my eggs when I heard cracking sounds. As the cracking sounds started to get bigger, the eggs opened revealing flying little people.

"Whaaa! It's been so long since I've been outside!" I saw the small cheerleader say. I looked at the others. They were smiling at the little people. Then I remembered that, I didn't know what these things were.

"Uhhhhh, who are you?" I asked the 4 little people in front of me.

The person with 2 pigtails said "I'm Dia! This is Su, that is, Miki, and that is Ran!" She pointed to the green one, then the blue one, and lastly the pink one. "We're your shugo chara, in other words your would-be self!

"Shugo.. chara?" I wondered what a shugo chara was, and they were supposed to be my would-be self? That's…. impossible. "Huh? Do you actually expect me to believe that? I must be dreaming."

"You use to know us before, before you lost your memories." Miki said. I knew them? But I didn't remember them. Well I did just lose my memories and they do look awfully familiar.

I looked at the other people here. "Would you care to explain what's happening here? And what is this lock?" I said.

"I guess we have no choice now huh." The boy with brown hair said scratching his head. "Well, let's start by introducing each other. Hi, I'm Kukai." (I'm skipping the introductions. Too much work. :P)

"So, I use to help heal children's dreams and these flying little people help me transform and heal those dreams? And the lock is called the Dumpty key?" I restated. They nodded. (They sure nod a lot.) I said in disbelief, "Do you think I'm stupid? That can happen, there's no such thing as magic. I don't believe it!" I laughed a bit.

"It's true though." Utau said. "If you don't think it's true then how do you explain the shugo charas?"

"Well…. I"

"See, you don't know do you." Utau snickered. I pouted.

_Meanwhile_

"It's time to start the plan. The plan to get the embryo!"

_Back to the hospital_

"By the way, you guys didn't answer my question yesterday. What kind of relationship did I have with you guys?" I asked.

They looked at each other. After a moment, they looked at me and said, "We were your friends."

"My friends? When did I meet you guys?"

"You met us in Elementary school. We were the "guardians" of the school and did many things together from that day on. But of course, you don't remember any of it." Nagihiko said.

"You are going to be released today right?" Rima asked. I nodded. "Then we should go somewhere. It might let you remember some of your memories." I said yes, but I heard her whisper, maybe.

I really wanted to remember the memories. The only thing that I was still confused with was the shugo charas that claimed to be my would-be self. I squeezed the lock in my hand. I will remember them no matter what!

_After leaving the hospital_

"Are you sure we're allowed to be in here. School's closed isn't it?" I protested. I was afraid that we would get in trouble.

"Don't worry about it. We already got permission to go in." Rima responded. "I'm sure that you will remember at least something."

We walked to a greenhouse and opened the door. I gasped in amazement. It was so pretty in here with all the flowers and plants. In the middle of the greenhouse I saw a table and some chairs. Then my head started to hurt.

"Oww!" I said holding my hand to my head. "My head, it hurts!"

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Tadase panicked. I tried to say something but then I fainted on the ground. I think I was dreaming when I fainted. There were 5 people sitting on the chairs in the greenhouse. One of them was me. I was talking to someone while the shugo charas were flying in the air chasing each other around. After that, I woke up.

"Amu!" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes groaning a little bit. I saw Ikuto and the others looking at me worried.

"What happened?" I asked putting my hand to my head.

"That's what I want to know! Why did you faint?" Ikuto said.

"I- I don't know. After I fainted I saw something." I replied.

"What did you see?" Utau asked.

"I saw, people. People sitting on the chairs in the greenhouse. One of them was me. On the side, I saw Ran, Miki, and the others chasing each other around. I couldn't make out the other people. After that I woke up. What was that?"

Tadase, Rima, Yaya, and Nagihiko looked at each other. They looked back at me and Rima said "T-that was us."

"If she remembers this, that means we can get her to remember her other memories too!" Yaya excitedly cheered. They looked really happy. I smiled too.

But the happiness broke when Kiseki, Tadase's shugo chara said "I feel the presence of X-eggs." The others stopped smiling and stared at Kiseki. "But this time, they seem stronger than before!"

"X-eggs?" Isn't that the eggs they told me in the hospital? They said something about the eggs being the eggs of children's heart eggs that needed to be healed?

Everyone ran outside. I followed suit with Dia and the others following. When we got outside, we saw an X-egg floating in the air. Below the egg was a girl. She was lying on the floor and looked like she was in pain.

"God! Why now?" Ikuto said.

"Kusukusu! Chara nari!" Rima said. Kusukusu nodded. "My heart, UNLOCK!" The others also did the same.

"Chara nari: Clown Drop!"

"Chara nari: Sky Jack!"

"Chara nari: Dear Baby!" (Let's just skip this. It's going to take a while anyways.)

"Let's go too Amu-chan!" Ran said.

"Huh?"

"Amu-chan's heart, UNLOCK!" (Then after the transformation)

"Chara nari: Amulet Heart!" I panicked. "What the? What the hell is this?" I yelled.

"There's no time to ask that. We have to heal the egg!" Kukai said.

"Tightrope dancer!" Rima shouted. Ropes came out and tried to tie the egg. But the egg moved away, missing it.

"White decoration!" Tadase said. But again, the egg moved away, dodging the hit.

"Amu-chan! Use it!" Ran yelled.

"Use what?"

"Listen to your heart! Use the words it tells you!" I closed my eyes. I inhaled and looked at the egg.

"Lock on to the negative heart! Lock on! Open heart!" The egg screamed a bit, but then turned white again and flew away.

"We did it Amu-chan!" Ran cried happily going out of my body. Everyone was happy for a few moment when a voice said something.

"You guys are a lot stronger then you look. I look forward of seeing you again." It said. We saw someone sitting on the top of a building. It then disappeared.

"What was that?"

It's finally over! This turned out bad didn't it? Ugggg… Anyways, Clara will come in the next chapter. A lot of you will probably be happy. Well, I hope the next chapter will come out a lot better! … PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. What's Wrong With Me?

**Her Lost Memories**

**Chapter 6**

Hey! I'd just like to say thanks for my reviewers! And I finally got a least 10! I don't really care how much I get, as long as I get some. Well anyways, I think this chapter will focus on Amu and/or Ikuto's feelings! I'm always forgetting the disclaimer… Well, I do NOT own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Today has been a crazy day. First finding out that I have shugo charas, then fighting something called an X-egg, then hearing that voice. I wonder who that voice was. Well. I'll think about it tomorrow…. maybe.

_The next day_

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan! Grrrrrr. AMU-CHAN!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at Ran. "Why'd you wake me up? It's Saturday!"

"Amu-chan, don't you remember? You have to go meet up with Ikuto and the others today." Dia reminded.

_**Flashback**_

"_I wonder who that voice was." Rima said._

"_Well let's move on from that. Hey Amu." Utau grinned._

"_What?" I asked_

"_Want to go to the mall tomorrow? The boys are coming along too. Plus you might gain some of your memories back too!" Utau said._

"_Yaya's coming too right?" I questioned._

"_Yeah. Plus Clara…" Utau said quietly._

"_Who's Clara?" I asked. (She has way too much questions.)_

"_Huh? Oh, she's Ikuto's new girlfriend…. Anyways, you're coming right?" Utau asked._

"_Sure!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

I wonder who Clara is. All I know is that Clara is Ikuto's girlfriend. Why did Utau look said too? I have a lot of questions to ask too. "What time is it….. AHHHHH I'M LATE!" I shouted. I ran to the closet and changed my clothes and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth, then ran out the door.

"AMU-CHAN, YOU FORGOT US!"

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Where is Amu? She's 15 minutes late! Mush of overslept again.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" I turned around. Amu was panting really hard.

"Hey Amu!" Tadase said.

"Hey." I said putting my hands in my pockets. Amu waved back, still panting really hard.

"Hey Amu, come over here." I said. "This is Clara. She's my girlfriend." I felt the others glaring at me. I had a feeling they didn't really want me to mention she was my girlfriend.

"Hi Amu-chan. Are you okay? I heard you lost some of your memories." Clara said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amu said. She looked up at Clara and said, "Wow, you're really pretty! How did you end up with this dude?" Amu asked pointing at me. I twitched a little bit, offended by what she was saying.

"Hehe. Thanks." Clara smiled. I smiled along, but was still offended by what she said.

"Anyways let's go. I don't want to waste much time." Kukai said.

We had got to the mall and the girls already started to look around. I had a feeling they only asked us to go because they wanted someone to carry their stuff.

"Let's go over there! It looks like a cute shop!" Amu said. We started to walk over there. Tadase eyes widen a bit but then ran up to catch up to us. When we got in there, the girls had already started to look around. I walked up to Clara and Amu. When I turned to them, Amu had a huge smile on her face. She looked cute and smiled too. Then I hit myself and thought, "Clara is my girlfriend now. Not Amu." When I looked back I saw Clara looking down.

"Ikuto-kun, are you okay?" Amu asked. So it's Ikuto-kun huh. Wait one second. Why do I care so much? It's not like I like Amu.

"I'm fine." I responded. After 20 minutes, the girls had finally walked out of there! God, I thought we were going to stay there forever. Then going to 10 stores, and the boys having to hold the girls things, they finally got tired to shop anymore.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat!" Yaya smiled.

"Sure. It's already the afternoon. What do you want to eat?" Amu asked.

"Let's go to McDonalds!" Yaya said.

"Let's go then." Utau agreed.

_Outside of the mall_

"Wahhh! I'm so full!" Yaya stretched.

"You should be! You ate 7 hamburgers and 2 sets of fries!" Kukai said.

"Hehe, well I was really hungry at that time so." Yaya said, scratching her head. Amu laughed. When she did I smiled, I felt Clara looking at me though.

Then as we were walking out, Yoru felt the presence of an X-egg.

"I feel the presence of an X-egg, nya~" Yoru said.

"What?" Tadase said. We ran over to where to where the X-egg was leaving Clara there.

"We'll be right there!" I said. We ran all the way to the park to find an X-egg and a girl underneath it. To make things worse, the egg crack and turned into an X-character.

"Chip, chop, cut!"

"What is that?" Amu asked.

"That's an X-character! It's been a while since I've seen an X-egg crack!" Nagihiko said.

"Amu-chan, let's go!" Miki said.

"My heart, UNLOCK! (Then blah, blah, blah…) Chara nari: Amulet Spade!"

"I can't do it!" The person said.

"What was that?" Amu asked.

"That was the voice of the owner of the egg!" Tadase explained.

"If I can't cook anything so simple, then I have no right to have the dream of being a chief."

"That's not true!" Amu shouted. She made me jump a little there. "If you keep on trying, you can accomplish anything! So don't say that!" At that point, I realized my true feelings. I still love Amu.

"Lock on to the negative heart! Lock on! Open heart!" (Then you know what happens next)

"Hehe. I see you healed this one too." We looked up. We saw someone sitting a tree.

"Who are you?" Amu asked angrily. "Are you the one taking children's hearts?"

"See you next time!" Then the person disappeared once again.

_Back at the mall_

"Well we're leaving now! Bye bye!" Amu waved and left with the others.

"Hey Clara, can I talk to you?" I asked. She nodded. "Ummm, about our relationship, I want to-"

"You want to break up with me right?" Clara interrupted.

"Yeah. Sorry about this." I said.

"It's fine. I know I'll find someone that loves me someday!" Clara smiled.

"I'm sure you will." I smiled back.

"Well, I'm leaving now. Bye!" Clara waved and I waved back.

I looked up to the sky and sighed. Then I walked back home.

* * *

I'm sure not much of you guys knew this would happen ne~ :P I'm thinking about how I will end this. For some of you who remember the voice and Amu lost her memories, you might know. There was a lot of dialogue for this chapter. Anyways PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^


	7. Clara Finds Out

**Her Lost Memories**

**Chapter 7**

Hey! I'm sorry about yesterday, I couldn't think of anything. But if I could say it in a different way, I was taking a break for a day… Well this chapter is focusing on Clara's point of view from the chapter before. So anyways, I do NOT own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**Clara's Dream**

_Where am I? The world in front of me was dark and quiet. Until I heard Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun come by. Amu-chan! Ikuto-kun!_

"_Dusk!" Amu-chan called. Dusk? Who's that? I turned around. There was no one else, but black eggs with Xs on them. I didn't know what they were but turned my attention to Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun wondering if they were talking to me._

"_We'll get Clara back, but first we need to destroy you!" Ikuto-kun glared, pointing at me. They needed to destroy me? Why? Then without controlling my body, my body moved on its own._

"_My heart, UNLOCK!" I was surprised. What was I doing? After a bit I finally stopped and said "Chara nari: Black Wings!" What did I just do? Then I took something out and said "Shadow sword." Then, my body moved up and tried to cut Amu-chan. NO!_

**End of the Dream, Clara's P.O.V.**

"_Huff, huff._" A dream? What kind of dream was that? That dream… how come I feel something is going to happen soon. Let's just forget about it. It's not like it's going to happen anyways.

I stood up from my bed and walked up to the mirror. I brushed my hair and then went to my closet to get some clothes. I walked out of my apartment and went to meet up with the others.

_Meeting up with the others (This __LITTLE__ part is mostly just restating the other chapter._

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Amu-chan panted. I giggled a bit knowing that she overslept.

"Hey." Ikuto-kun grinned. Amu-chan waved back. "Hey Amu, come over here." He said, waving his hand signaling for her to come over. "This is Clara. She's my girlfriend." I blushed. I still wasn't really used to him calling me his girlfriend.

"Hi, Amu-chan. Are you okay? I heard that you lost some of your memories." I worried. She had forgotten all of her best friends, why wouldn't I be worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amu said. She looked up at me and said, "Wow, you're really pretty! How did you end up with this dude?" Amu asked pointing at Ikuto. I saw Ikuto twitching and giggled again.

"Hehe, thanks." I smiled. Though I was smiling I was a little embarrassed by what she had said.

"Anyways, let's go. I don't want to waste much time." Kukai-kun said. I nodded and walked to the mall with them.

When we got there, I gasped in amazement. There was so many cute shops, I wondered which one to go in first.

"Let's go over there!" Amu-chan said. I nodded in agreement and hurried over there. When I entered the shop, I saw so many cute things! I couldn't wait to see all of them! "Come over here, Clara-chan!"

"Just call me Clara!" I smiled.

"Okay! Then you call me Amu!" Amu smiled too.

"Sure!" I said and Amu dragged me over to some tables in the middle of the store. After a minute I saw Ikuto-kun walking over here. He turned to look at us when I saw he was smiling. He wasn't looking at me so I looked in the direction he was looking at and saw that he was staring at Amu. Noticing that he hit himself soon after, I looked down, having a feeling why.

After buying some stuff there, we went to other shops to buy more things. After going to 1o more stores, I turned around to see that all the boys' hands were full. My sweat dropped just looking at how much things we bought. Looking straight now, I heard someone's stomach grumble. I turned to the side to see who it was and saw Yaya-chan putting her hands to her stomach.

"Let's eat, I'm hungry!" Yaya-chan smiled, raising her hand in the air.

"Sure. It's already the afternoon so where do you want to eat?" Amu asked looking at Yaya.

"Let's go to McDonalds!" Yaya-chan said.

"Let's go then." Utau-chan said with an expressionless face.

After eating we headed outside the mall. "Wah! I'm so full!" Yaya-chan stretched. The sun was already coming down, so we didn't go shopping anymore. Even if we did, the boys would probably drop dead in the mall for carrying all of our stuff.

I turned to see Amu laughing at what Yaya-chan said. I looked up to see that Ikuto was smiling along. I looked down again, of course again knowing why he was smiling.

As I was looking down, I heard a voice. I didn't recognize it, but the others looked surprised. I then heard Tadase-kun say what and rush out with the others. Then running with the others, Ikuto-kun turned back and told me they'd be right back. I had a feeling something bad was happening so I followed them to the park where they stopped.

I saw that in the air, there was that black egg with an X on it. I saw this egg in my dream. What was it exactly? Then I saw the egg crack and inside of it was something that I had never seen before.

"Chip, chop, cut!" It said. What was that? Then I heard Amu restating what I had thought.

Nagihiko-kun responded saying, "That's an X-character." An X-character? That is what those things are called? I heard someone say something. I turned to where Amu was and saw something floating in the air. What was that?

I saw Amu nod and say, "My heart, UNLOCK!" My eyes widen recognizing those words. Those words are what I heard in my dream! At the end Amu said, "Chara nari: Amulet Spade."

"I can't do it!" I heard the X-character say. Then I saw an image in the air. I knew the voice had come from it. "If I can't cook anything so simple, then I have no right of having the dream of becoming a chief!"

"That's not true! If you keep on trying, you can accomplish anything! So don't say that!" Amu yelled. I saw Ikuto-kun staring at her in a way he had never really stared at me. I looked down once again. Then I heard Amu say, "Lock on to the negative heart! Lock on! Open heart!" After she had said that, the X-character disappeared and went back into its egg.

"Hehe. I see you healed this one too." I looked up to find a girl sitting on a tree.

"Who are you? Are you the one taking children's hearts?" Amu yelled angrily. I saw the girl looking at me and grinned at me. I could tell that was an evil grin, but I brushed it off.

"See you next time!" The girl had said before she disappeared.

"Grrr! We didn't find anything out this time either!" Amu muttered looking down at the floor angrily. After a bit, I realized that they were going to exit the park soon, see that I have followed them, and know that I have just seen what they were doing. I rushed back to the mall before they could come back and notice I had followed them.

A few minutes later, they came back. I could tell that they were still angry, but I didn't mention that they were. I didn't ask them any questions about what they were doing, and they seem to be relieved when I didn't say much of anything when they came back.

"Well we're leaving now! Bye bye!" Amu smiled waving at us then turned back and ran to catch up with the others.

Ikuto-kun was about to leave to until I said, "Hey Ikuto, can I talk to you?" I could tell he was a little surprised that I didn't add "kun" to it, but he didn't really seem to care. He nodded and turned back to me.

"I think that we should break up." I said. I turned away not wanting Ikuto to know that I was really sad about this.

"Break up? Why?" He asked.

"Because…" I paused not really wanting to say this, but this was for the best. "I'm not the one you love."

"What do you mean? I still love-"I knew what he was going to say but I interrupted him.

"You love someone else." My voice cracked a little, but I don't think that he noticed. "You just haven't noticed yet."

"Clara…" I heard him say quietly.

I turned back to him and smiled to say, "Don't worry about it. I am sad that you don't like me anymore, but I know that I will love someone else someday!" I felt like I was going to cry soon. I held it in, knowing that my words were true.

"I'm sure you will Clara." Ikuto said, smiling sadly. Hurried to get this over with, I walked away, saying bye to him. Then I rushed home out of his sight and cried along the way. I know that I'm doing the right thing. I wiped away my tears and stopped running. My words were going to come true and I know it. I smiled still wiping away my tears. Then I kept walking home and when I got there I fell asleep.

The next morning came and I woke up. I felt something on my bed so I removed my blanket to find an egg, then I froze.

* * *

I think this is my best chapter yet! *cheers, cheers* This chapter was just like describing the last chapter more and putting it in Clara's P.O.V. Well I'm getting sleepy so I'm going to make this short. Bye! Also, I'm happy because this was my longest chapter yet!


	8. My Feelings

**Her Lost Memories**

**Chapter 8**

Hi! Just so you guys know now, I'm taking a one to three day(s) break after every time I make a new chapter. I just need some time to process some ideas. Also, for some of you guys, Clara is not as powerful as Amu. I just need to make someone the enemy. This story may turn out a little messed up though. -_- Uggg… I do NOT own Shugo Chara!

* * *

Spring break was finally over and it was time to go back school. Amu only remembered everything from school, except memories with Rima, Nagihiko, and the others of course. So, she still had that "cool and spicy" character. She now went to Sakura High School (which of course is probably not real).

_**Short Dream**_**~ Amu's P.O.V. **

_A dream? Where am I running to? There's an airport. There's Rima, Utau, and the others. Who's that boy? I can't really make out his face. Oh, he's talking to me._

"_Anyways I want to introduce you to somebody. You can stop hiding now." That voice sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before? Clara? What is she doing here? Now that I think about it, she said something about coming over from Europe._

"_This is Clara. She's… my new girlfriend." Oh… This is Ikuto. That's right, Ikuto was Clara's boyfriend. But right now, why do I feel so sad?_

_**End of Dream**_

I woke up from the dream, I didn't really want to finish. This has been happening a lot. When I told Rima last time about my dream, she said that it was a memory. I guess that's why I could now recognize them in my dreams. This is the first dream about Ikuto. Why did I feel so sad in it? Well, it might be just a dream.

I got up from my bed and started to get ready for school. I wonder if they know about my lost memories. Probably not though, mom didn't tell the school about it. Well, I should get to school, I going to be… late….. I looked at the clock and I froze. I'M GOING TO BE LATE! I yelled in my mind and ran out the door. Why does this keep happening?

_**At school**_

I got here in time. I was sure that I was going to be late this time. Well got to get to class now.

I walked down the halls and stopped at the door to my classroom. I opened the door to find that the class was still as nosy as ever. I looked around to see if Tadase, Rima, or Nagihiko was in the class. I looked at the end of the classroom and saw Tadase waving at me. I waved back and walked to my seat. I didn't remember sitting next to them, but of course I don't really remember anything about them.

"Amu." Rima said. "Are you doing anything after school?"

"Nope. Why'd you ask?" I questioned.

"Nagihiko, Tadase, Kukai, Utau, Yaya, Clara, and umm… Ikuto are going to an amusement park at 4 today, so we was wondering if you wanted to come. "Rima explained.

"Sure, I can come." I smiled. Rima smiled back. "But I have a question for you, Rima."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering why you guys, not including Clara, hate Ikuto-kun. I mean whenever you guys talk about him, you guys don't sound like you guys want to." I said. There was a silence between us. I guessed that she didn't really want to talk about it. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me." I quickly blurted out. Rima only nodded and walked away. I guessed this was a private matter between them, though I didn't really like it, I had to respect their privacy.

_**After School~**_

"I'll see you guys at 4!" I waved to Yaya and Rima. I turned back and continued to walk through the halls. Then I started to think about the dream I had today. That dream feels familiar. I wonder if that really happened. I didn't talk about this to Yaya, Rima, and the others again because they felt uncomfortable about it, but I wonder if this has to do with them hating Ikuto-kun. Ikuto-kun, hmm… Now that I think about it, he's the only friend that I use honorifics with. Oh well. I got to hurry and get home. I need to get ready to go to the amusement park.

When I got home I got some clothes and changed in them. After that I said bye to my mom and sister and left through the door. When I got there, everyone was already there, waiting for me.

"Sorry that I had to make you wait." I said.

"Don't worry about it. At least you weren't late this time." Kukai praised me and patted my head. I didn't really like it but oh well. It was only this once.

"Maybe we should leave Clara and Ikuto alone. They are dating so-" Utau said.

"Oh he didn't tell you guys yet?" Clara asked.

"Tell us what?" Yaya asked.

Clara smiled sadly, "That we aren't dating anymore."

"Huh?" We all said except for Clara and Ikuto who looked away. "WHAT?"

"How?" I asked. "Ikuto, did you break up with her?" I glared at him.

"No! She broke up with me." Ikuto explained, glaring back. Then there was that awkward silence again. We all broke it, except Clara and Ikuto again, by laughing really hard.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I DIDN'T THINK THERE WOULD COME A DAY WHEN SOMEONE WOULD BREAK UP WITH IKUTO! HAHAHAHA!" Kukai laughed loudly.

"Shut up! You being really loud!" Ikuto said, having a really evil aura around him. We stopped laughing feeling the aura.

"Can I talk to all of you except Amu and Ikuto?" Clara asked. They nodded and followed Clara. They were talking for a bit but for a moment they looked a little unsure. Clara said something to them and then they looked like they were nodding in agreement. They started to walk back to us after that.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked them.

"That's a secret!" Clara smiled, putting her finger to her mouth. I pouted but then let it go.

**Clara's P.O.V. What they were talking about.**

"Can I talk to all of you except Amu and Ikuto-kun?" I asked. They nodded and followed me away from Amu and Ikuto-kun.

"What's wrong?" Utau asked.

"Since you guys know that we broke up, I want Amu and Ikuto to start dating." I said. They frowned. Then Nagihiko explained why.

"I don't really think that's a good idea. Ikuto broke up with Amu when he got back from his search. I don't really want them to break up again."

"Me too. Amu was so heartbroken when she found out." Rima agreed. "Plus he doesn't even like Amu anymore and amu doesn't remember anything about liking him."

"You're right but you're also wrong." I said. They looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" Tadase asked.

"Ikuto likes Amu. He just hasn't noticed it yet." I explained. "I want to give them some time alone so he can figure out his feelings and Amu might remember if we do give them some time alone."

"Well Amu might remember, but I doubt Ikuto will. He's been getting dumber these days." Utau said. We all nodded in agreement.

"Well its best if Amu remembers thought. She'll be able to figure out her feelings and doing this might help her remember some of her memories. Then we would be one step closer for her to remember all of the memories she lost." (guessing this part doesn't really make any sense does it… -_-)

"Well I guessed that would be better, but he better not hurt her again. If he does, I'm going to kill him." Kukai said. (To me, Kukai is like a brother to Amu so I made him a little overprotective to Amu)

"So agreed?" I asked.

"Agreed." They all said.

"Okay, so this is a really simple plan. You know how the Ferris wheel takes a long time to get to the bottom to the top right?" I asked. They nodded. "Well if we just pushed them in there together, then they would be alone for a while and Amu might remember her feelings towards Ikuto." They nodded and we started to head back to them.

**Back to Amu's P.O.V.**

We went into the amusement park and started to go on all the rides we wanted to. Like the roller coaster which made Tadase really dizzy. (I don't really want to explain all the rides they went on because it will probably take a while so let's just go to the last ride they went on which of course is the Ferris wheel.)

"Let's go onto the Ferris wheel next!" Yaya said. We agreed and walked to the Ferris wheel. When we got there the people working there said 3 people can be on one gondola. I turned around to see the others except Ikuto, putting their thumbs up and heading towards us.

"Let's pair us up then!" Clara smiled. "So we'll do it like this. Me, Tadase-kun, and Yaya-chan; Rima-chan with Nagihiko-kun; Kukai-kun with Utau-chan; and Amu with Ikuto-kun."

"Huh? Wai-"I didn't really want to be with Ikuto-kun because of the dream.

"Well, let's go in!" Yaya interrupted, pushing me and Ikuto in the gondala. After she pushed us in it, the door closed and we saw them waving goodbye to us. I was going to kill them after this.

When we were in there, we didn't really talk so much so there was an awkward silence between us. I tried to talk about something to break it.

"Umm… do you know why Clara broke up with you?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. She said that I liked someone else." Ikuto explained.

"Do you know who you like?" I asked. I didn't really know what to talk about. There was just a weird feeling in here.

"Nope. I'm really confused about this. I thought I liked Clara." He looked really confused.

"Don't worry about it!" I smiled. "I'm sure you will figure out one day!"

He smiled back and said, "Thank Amu."

"For what?"

"For encouraging me. I really needed it." I blushed hearing this. Then I thought about why I was blushing. Then my head started to hurt and I heard these words in my head.

"_I'm going really going to miss you."_

"_I'm going to miss you to, Amu. I love you."_

"_I love you too, Ikuto."_

I remembered now! When I saw him after the crash, I always had a weird feeling in my chest. Now I get why. I… loved Ikuto.

* * *

You know I think the ending of this chapter was kind of weird. Sorry if it was. I tried really hard to make a good ending for this one. I really hope it did turn out pretty well at least. Uggg…. it's getting harder for me to make good ideas these days… Well I hope you guys liked it! Bye!


	9. Her Capture

**Her Lost Memories**

**Chapter 9**

Hey! Summer vacation is finally starting! WOOOOHOOOOOOO! Well it actually started on Saturday but oh well. I still remember that Clara has an egg it's just that it isn't shown yet. Hehe. I wonder when I will make it happen. Well anyways, I do NOT own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Ugggg…" I groaned. "I can't believe I barely got any sleep last night. I spent the whole night thinking about… it…" I started to blush, thinking about yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_Now I get why. I… loved Ikuto. That means that the dream showed me that he doesn't love me anymore. I guess that I still have a chance since Clara broke up with Ikuto though, but I don't want to do that to her… God this is so confusing!_

"…_mu, Amu, Amu!" Someone then shook me really hard._

"_Huh? What?" I asked._

"_What were you thinking about?" Ikuto asked._

"_Huh? Uhh… nothing much. Oh look we're at the bottom, time to go. Hehehe…" I panicked. Thank god that the gondola was at the bottom._

_**Flashback Ends**_

This is bad. Knowing me, I am going to freak out next to him. Well, to get this off of my mind, might as well hurry to school. I walked out of my house and started to walk to school. I went to school pretty early today, so I didn't need to hurry.

_At School~_

"I'm finally here! It took a while to get here while walking." I stretched. Then I remembered about Ikuto. No, no! I need to get him out of my mind. Well it's not like I'm going to meet him here, so there's nothing to worry about.

"Amu?" I heard someone say. That voice sounded a lot like…

"Ikuto?" Oh my god, I can't believe I met him here! He doesn't even go to school here! I jinxed myself when I said "_Well it's not like I'm going to meet him here so there's nothing to worry about." _I slapped myself on the forehead.

"Amu, are you okay?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm okay." I responded. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much, just walking around a bit." He said.

"Walking around a school that you don't go to?" I asked.

"Well…" He scratched his head and looked away. I swear I saw him blush though. Wait… He actually blushes? Wow this must be a great discovery. "Well I'm going to go now. Bye." He quickly said and jumped away. Seriously, he is too much of a cat.

**Flashback, Ikuto's P.O.V.** **At the amusement park**

_Clara and the others started to walk away from us. I was really interested in what they were going to talk about so I asked Yoru to do a character change with me. (Cats have good hearing so I thought he could use the character change to hear far away. Sorry if he can't)_

"_What do you mean?" I heard Tadase ask._

"_"Ikuto likes Amu. He just hasn't noticed it yet." Clara answered. "I want to give them some time alone so he can figure out his feelings and Amu might remember if we do give them some time alone." I… like Amu? Really? Is Clara sure about this?_

_"Well Amu might remember, but I doubt Ikuto will. He's been getting dumber these days." Utau said. I twitched when I saw all of them nod in agreement. I'm going to kill them for that. The character change stopped and then I saw them all heading back to us. Too bad I couldn't hear what they said after that. When they came to us, I held back my urge to punch them._

_We started to walk in, and start to go on all the rides we wanted to go on. After all the rides, the Ferris wheel was the last one we got onto. "3 people per gondola please." The person working there said._

_Clara came up to us and said, "Let's pair us up then! So we'll do it like this. Me, Tadase-kun, and Yaya-chan; Rima-chan with Nagihiko-kun; Kukai-kun with Utau-chan; and Amu with Ikuto-kun."_

"_Huh? Wai-" Amu tried to finish. This was their plan to get us together?_

"_Well, let's go in!" Yaya interrupted, pushing us in the gondola. They all waving goodbye but as they did, I had an evil aura around me telling them not to do that again. As we sat down, there was an awkward silence between us._

"_Ummm…." Amu started, probably trying to start a conversation. "do you know why Clara broke up with you?" I wasn't really comfortable with this subject, but decided to answer her anyways._

"_Uh yeah, she said that I liked someone else." I explained, looking away._

"_Do you know who you like?" Amu asked._

"_Nope. I'm really confused about this. I thought I liked Clara."_

_"Don't worry about it!" Amu smiled. "I'm sure you will figure out one day!" At that point, I realized why I always smiled and felt happy near her. I guessed what Clara said was actually true. I liked Amu. God this must be a confusing week._

**End of Flashback. Back to Amu's P.O.V.**

_After School~_

Finally, school is over today! I walked out of the school and started to walk home with Rima and Yaya. We started to walk near a park when I saw Clara sitting on a bench.

"Clara!" I called. Clara looked to me and smiled. We started to walk in the park, going to Clara. "Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh just resting a bit, that's all." She responded.

"Oh, I see. Well you might want some companyso I'll stay here with you." I smiled sitting down on the bench with her. Rima, Yaya, Clara, and I started to talk to each other. After a while, someone appeared.

"We finally found you, Clara." Someone said. We turned around to see someone sitting on a tree with some other people. Though I recognized one of them. It was that girl that attacked us a few times before!

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"We're here to get somebody. Oh, but don't worry, it's not you we want. It's her." The girl said pointing at Clara.

"What do you want with her?" Rima yelled. I didn't like where this was going.

"Something you don't need to know yet." One of the other people responded.

"Su, let's character transform!" I said. But before we could, one of them jumped down to Clara hit her in the neck, which made her faint, and jump back to the others.

"Give her back!" I yelled. I heard her chuckle at us and then disappear in mid-air. I slumped down to the floor looking down. "Clara."

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 9. Knowing me, this is going to end pretty soon. I wonder if this turned out as well as I thought it might. Well I'll find out at the end of the story. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	10. Dusk

**Her Lost Memories**

**Chapter 10**

HIIII! Today's an pretty cloudy day. I have a feeling that this chapter is going to suck. -_- Why do I always think that when I'm writing a story? I'm way to negative. Anyways, I do NOT own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"What should we do? Clara's been taken by that person and we don't know where they went. Oh my god, oh my god!" Amu panicked.

"Calm down Amu-chii!" Yaya said.

"She's right Amu. We have to tell the others first. We can't do much by ourselves you know." Rima pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Amu said. She jumped up and said, "Well, what are you doing just standing there? We have to hurry!" Then they started running while calling their other friends to a meeting place.

**Meanwhile, Where Clara is. Clara's P.O.V.**

I groaned as I woke up from my sleep. As I woke up I could only see people and darkness. I couldn't make out the people so well since I just woke up. My vision started to get clearer then I saw their faces. I studied their faces trying to remember what had happened. Then I remembered. I gasped a bit but kept it low trying to hear what they were saying.

"So what are we doing with her again?" The boy with brown hair said, pointing at me.

"As Ayaka told you, we are going to lure out the embryo using her heart egg, by making it into an X-egg." A girl with dark green hair explained. My heart egg? Do they mean that egg that was on my bed a few days ago? So that's what it was? Plus what is that embryo they're talking about and they are going to make my egg into that egg I saw at the park?

"That's what she said." A boy with blonde hair yawned. "We're going to use that tactic that Easter used a while back. Turning eggs into X-eggs and then using their negative energy to lure it out."

"Hey, is she awake yet?" I heard a voice say. That voice sounded like that girl who Amu and the others were fighting a few days back. I show her stepping out of a room and looking at me. I knew she saw me with my eyes open.

I looked at her closely. She had brown long hair and purple eyes. She didn't look how I thought she would look like at all. (I'm not going to explain what she's wearing because I'm lazy and clothes change from time to time. Also because I think that it isn't important.)

"So you are awake." She grinned evilly.

I growled at her and said, "Who are you guys?"

"Oh yeah, we didn't tell you our names yet have we. (Its last name then first name!) My name is Suzuki, Amaya, the girl with dark green hair is Oshiro, Mai, the boy with brown hair is Sato, Kiyoshi, and the boy with blonde hair is Takeshi, Manabu. We know you of course, and I'm sure you heard what we are going to do with you. So we're going to need that egg of yours."

I growled at her again when she took my bag and started to look for my egg. When she found it, she took it out, looked at it, and smirked. Then she went to a machine in the shape of a circle. She opened the small door, put the egg in there, and closed it. Suzuki-san then walked over to a table and grabbed a control. "Don't worry, you'll be in pain for a few minutes, but it'll be over soon." She pressed a button on the control and then I started to feel electricity all over my body and my eyes getting heavier and heavier. I took one more look at my egg and saw that it already had an X on it. Then all I could see was black.

**At the meeting place. Amu's P.O.V.**

I was waiting at the Royal Garden that I had seen a week ago with Rima, Yaya, and some people named, Rikka and Hikaru. When I had heard their names, I had remembered some things about them a few battles. At that point I knew that my memory was complete, but didn't really care either way. (I'm wondering if this is a good point for her memories to be back. I made it here because I don't think there are any more important memories.) Right now Clara was the most important subject.

"We're here!" I heard Ikuto say, panting hard. "What happened to Clara?"

"She was captured." Yaya said.

"She was captured by that person. Though I was there, I couldn't save her!" I looked away and started to cry. I should have saved her before she was captured. I couldn't do anything.

"Amu." Rima said coming over to comfort me. "It's not your fault."

"She's right, Amu." Nagihiko said. "You didn't know they were going to take her until they told you."

"So what are we going to do about it?" I asked angrily. "We don't even know where they are!"

"Amu, you're not the only one who's mad about this. We all are." Utau said. I looked away once again. I was very disappointed in myself. I couldn't do anything about. I kept thinking about it until we heard that voice again.

"Anyways right now we'll-" Tadase started.

"Hehehe, Seems like you guys are all here."

"Who's there?" Ikuto asked. We stared over the side to see that girl we had seen many times before. There was also those other people Rima, Yaya, and I have seen a while before.

"Hehehe. It's me. Oh, but I haven't told you my name yet have I, neither have the rest of us, but I'll introduce us all." She smirked. They looked at us straightly so now we could see their faces clearly.

"Where is Clara?" I asked. I was really eager to know where she was then hear who they were.

"Don't worry she's safe, for now." She said. I glared at her. "But as I was saying, I'll introduce us all. My name is Suzuki, Amaya. The other girl is Oshiro, Mai. The boy with blonde hair is Takeshi, Manabu and the boy with brown hair is Sato, Kiyoshi."

"Why did you kidnap Clara?" Yaya yelled.

"We need Clara to help us get something." Suzuki-san said.

"And what is that?" I questioned.

"Should we tell them Amaya?" Oshiro-san whispered.

"It'll be fine. They can't do anything about it anyways." Takeshi-san responded.

"We needed Clara heart egg to get the embryo." Suzuki-san answered.

"Her heart egg? She has one?" Ikuto asked shocked.

"Yep. Her heart egg is already turned into an X-egg." Oshiro-san said.

"What?" I exclaimed. Why did they do that to her egg? Oh wait, they already told us. Wait one second. They don't know that the embryo is just a person's heart egg? Wow… Their information gathering isn't that good is it? Well might as well play along with this. Plus I can't imagine what they did to Clara's heart egg! Wait, I can imagine it. -_-

"Hey, don't they know that the embryo is just a person's heart egg?" Ikuto whispered to all of us.

"I don't think they do, but let's just play along with this for now and then tell them later when the time is right." Amu said. "Plus if we do tell them now, we might not get Clara back." They nodded and then we faced back at Suzuki-san and the others.

"Where is Clara?" I asked once again.

"You need to have more patience. But if you really want to know where she is, she's right here." Suzuki said. She stepped aside to reveal Clara in the back of her.

"Clara!" I smiled. I was really glad she was safe. Clara didn't say anything though. She just stood there. "Clara?" She walked closer to us, but not too close. Then a chara showed up behind her. "A chara?"

"My heart, UNLOCK!"

"A chara nari?" Rima exclaimed.

"Chara nari: Black Wing!"

"Clara." I said.

"My name isn't Clara. Not anymore at the least. It's Dusk." She said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ikuto asked angrily, talking to Suzuki-san.

"Oh. Did I forget to tell you? She's under our control. Since we thought that Clara wouldn't really suit her in this form, we changed her name." Suzuki-san explained.

"I don't really think you can do that." Nagihiko said. -_-

"Dusk. What's going to happen to Clara?"

* * *

God, I think this chapter really sucks. -_- Uggg… And my guess about this being over soon is wrong and correct. I think this might be over in the next 6-8 chapters, but I thought this would end sooner. Oh well. Anyways I want to tell you guys about the meaning of the 4 new people I made. Here they are! ^_^

Suzuki, Amaya- Amaya means _**night rain**_. Suzuki means _**bell tree.**_ So if you put them together they can mean _**a bell tree in the night rain. **_I like this one the best. ^_^

Oshiro, Mai- Mai means _**dance**_. Oshiro means_** castle**_. So if put them together they mean_** castle dance**_. I thought this one was okay.

Takeshi, Manabu- Manabu means_** studious**_. Takeshi means _**fierce or warrior**_. So if you put them together they mean _**studious warrior. **_ This one is a bit weird. -_-

Sato, Kiyoshi- Kiyoshi means _**pure**_. Sato means either_** sugar or village.**_ So if you put them together they can mean _**pure sugar**_. I thought his was funny. :P


	11. Can we change her back?

**Her Lost Memories**

**Chapter 11**

Hey! I wonder if this story has gotten to be more interesting. Well, I can't tell. -_- It's so windy these days, but its summer here. I wonder when it'll get hotter here. I kind of miss the heat. I'm thinking if I should change the title. It just doesn't really fit the story. Well, if you guys have any ideas please tell me. ^_^ Anyways, I do NOT own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Clara, please wake up, this isn't you!" I cried. Why did they have to choose Clara to do this? They are still lack information though. I can't believe that they didn't know that the embryo is just a heart egg. Well that's not the problem right now.

"Shut up. You can't choose if this is me or not. I have a mission. And that mission is to get the embryo!" Clara said. "Grey sword." A sword appeared on her hands that was about 3 feet long.  
She ran up to me and swung the sword at me. I dodged right in time though.

"Amu!" Ikuto said. "Why do you want the embryo anyways?" He glared at Suzuki-san and the others.

"Sorry, but that's classified information. But I can tell you one thing. It's to make our future dreams come true." Suzuki-san responded.

"To make your future dreams come true?" Tadase repeated. I thought about it for a moment. Are they talking about their would-be selves? Now that I think about it, if they know about the shugo charas, then that means that they have one too!

"What the hell does that mean?" Utau asked.

"Hey guys?" They turned to me. "If you guys are doing nothing but standing and talking to them, then you can at least use this time to HELP ME!" I yelled angrily. If they didn't notice, Clara or "Dusk" is still trying to cut me in half with a sword.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that Clar- I mean Dusk was still here." Kukai said, scratching his head. If I die here, I swear I'm going to haunt them forever.

"Anyways, let's go help her." Rima said.

"My heart, UNLOCK!" They said except me of course. After the transformation, they ran to me trying to get "Dusk" away from me. Good, then I can at least transform too.

"Oh, no you don't!" Suzuki-san said. "Guys let's go!"

"My heart, UNLOCK!" Suzuki-san and the others said. I knew it! They had shugo charas too! Oh wait, if they can transform too, does that means they're going to fight us?

"Chara nari: Soulful Song!" Suzuki-san said. She wore a blue and white short sleeved shirt, with a matching skirt and shoes. The skirt and the shirt had some music notes on them. Her hair had to small ponytails on the side and had a headband with a music note on the side. (I'm not very good at these kinds of things, so this may be a bad description of what they are wearing.)

"Chara nari: Dancing Beat!" (I also suck at making these kinds of names.) Oshiro-san said. She wore a long purple shirt that was long sleeved with some small sparkling jewels at the sides of the shirt. The pants were black and also had some small sparkling jewels at the bottom of the pants. Her hair was tied into a ponytail on the side of her head and had small pieces of curly hair hanging from the sides.

"Chara nari: Fighting Wish!" (Soooo sucky!) Takeshi-san said. He wore about the same things as Kairi (remember him?) but didn't have those veils around him, the clothes was not so loose, and the shirt was grey and the pants were black. His hair was still short though.

"Chara nari: Cooking Star!" Sato-san said. He wore the same things that a chef would wear. All white, chef's hat, etc. (I think his didn't need much explaining.)

"You guys will have to go through us first." Oshiro-san said. Oshiro-san fought Nagihiko, Takeshi-san fought Kukai and Tadase, Sato-san fought Rima, and Suzuki-san fought Utau and Yaya.

"Go Ikuto." Utau said. "You need to help Amu right?" Utau smiled at Ikuto. Ikuto nodded and rushed toward me. When he came he cut through the middle of me and "Dusk", making "Dusk" retreat, going away from me.

"Ikuto." I smiled. I was glad that he didn't hurt her because I was sure that Clara was still inside of her and glad that I didn't die while she was trying to cut me.

"Amu, chara nari." Ikuto said. He went forward to fight "Dusk", distracting her so I could transform.

"Dia, chara nari." I said looking at her. She nodded. "My heart, UNLOCK!" Then after the transformation I said, "Chara nari: Amulet Diamond!" After that I went to help Ikuto. I also wondered how we can turn her back.

While we were battling "Dusk", I saw tears coming out of her eyes. She stopped for a moment, while she was she held her head but went back to fighting us after. "Clar…a?" I said. For a moment that looked like Clara was trying to control her body. Then I heard a little voice in my head.

"_Amu! Can you hear me?" _The voice said.

"Clara?" I thought. But when I did, "Dusk" almost cut me, but instead cut the edge of my hair.

"Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto asked. I nodded and we went back into fighting her.

"_I'm so sorry Amu. I can't seem to control my body. My body won't let me. I think that Suzuki-san has a control on me." _The voice said.

"Clara is that you?" I asked in my head. I casted Twinkle Shield around me at the time to prevent "Dusk" from hitting me.

"_Yes. If you can just get that control that she has in her hands, it might be able to turn me back to normal and my egg might be able to turn back to normal too." _Clara said.

"Okay, but how do I get it?" I asked. I mean I was fighting "Dusk" right now. If I leave then she would just aim for me.

"_This is what you have to do."_

* * *

Ummm, is this a cliffhanger? I'm not so sure. Is this an okay chapter? I still think it sucks. Well I think that for all my chapters so it's not a surprise for me. Well I'm sorry this one is a little shorter than the other chapters. Sorry I couldn't think of a lot of ideas this time. But at least it reached above 1,000 words! I think I'll make it longer next time so please wait. I had a party yesterday so I couldn't think of a lot of ideas. I'm sorry if this is too short! :'( Oh yeah one more thing. I'm sure you guys know but Amaya-chan is the leader of the group!


	12. The Two Plans

**Her Lost Memories**

**Chapter 12**

Hiii! I have a good feeling about this chapter so, it might turn out good? Well it might be a little funny too, but who knows. I'm not exactly the "funny" type. -_- I'm still wondering what will happen after this chapter because I still don't really know how to end this after all. It might end on the next chapter. Of course I can never tell… Well… I do NOT own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I walked over to Ikuto, telling him the plan Clara made. Though the plan she gave me… I really really doubt that Suzuki-san is dumb to fall for it but oh well. We have to try first right? Plus I have a backup plan. So I wouldn't really worry about if it works or not.

"Twinkle Shield!" I said, putting it in front of me and Ikuto so "Dusk" wouldn't hit us anytime soon.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Clara wanted me to tell you something." I responded.

"Clara? You talked to her? How?" He asked.

"That's not the point right now. She told me to tell you the plan." I whispered the last part to Dusk wouldn't hear. I started to whisper in his ear, while "Dusk" was still trying to break it. After I told him he nodded and I dispelled the shield. I started walking away when "Dusk" tried to hit me. But right in time Ikuto block it, letting me escape from "Dusk" easily.

I left to Utau and Yaya the plan that Clara made, since they were both fighting Suzuki-san. But I also told the rest, including Hikaru and Rikka my plan just in case Clara's plan backfired. Then I hid somewhere behind Suzuki-san and gave a thumbs-up to Utau and Yaya to start Clara's plan otherwise, Plan A. That plan is, try to make Suzuki-san distracted so I can sneak up behind her and pull the control out of her hands and then get Clara back to normal.

"You're not so bad, Suzuki-san." Utau grinned.

"Thanks, but I'd rather be called Amaya." Suzuki-san said. They had stopped fighting already. This was a pretty good time to sneak up behind her, but I still hid behind her because I shouldn't go out yet.

"How come you guys wishing for your future to come true, but you guys have shugo charas to make that wish come true? They are tour would-be selves after all." Yaya asked. Now that I think about it, it does make sense. Why would they need the embryo if they can have shugo charas to make their wishes come true? Well we'll find out now.

"We don't believe that our shugo charas can do that. The only thing they're useful for is character transformations. That's all." Suzuki-san said.

"How rude!" Ran whispered angrily.

"I know, if I was their shugo chara, I would have run away by now!" Miki said.

"They're just lucky that they haven't yet!" Su said. My sweatdropped at what they were saying but they were kind of right. It's either what they said or they're shugo charas are just really loyal.

"If you don't believe them, wouldn't they disappear?" El yelled angrily. I guessed that she didn't like the fact that they called shugo chara's useless. But she's also right, wouldn't they have disappeared by now? (Oh by the way, she's using El for her character transform, the angel one.)

"Of course they won't disappear. We believe in them, but not their power to help us get our future dreams." Suzuki-san responded. She was also right. This is so confusing! Well might as well sneak up behind her now.

I started to sneak up behind her. It was pretty dark so I guessed that she couldn't see me. This plan might work after all. She, Utau, and Yaya were still fighting about this. As I got so close to her, I was just about to pull the control out of her hands when she turned around and attacked me.

"Rock N Roll!" She said pausing a bit after every word. Before that, a guitar appeared and she strummed it. (OMG! How sucky can these names get?)

I flew away a few feet and then fell on the ground. "Owww! That hurt!" I whined getting up.

"Of course it hurts! That's supposed to happen!" Suzuki-san said. "I already knew that was going to happen. "Dusk" told me about that plan after all. Plus I could feel your presence behind me."

"But that was Clara!" I said.

"That wasn't Clara. Well technically it is, but I told her to do that." Suzuki-san said. But I swore she whispered something in the end.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing."

I sighed. "I guess since this plan backfired, we have to use Plan B now. Of course you didn't hear that plan though since I told it to everyone else. Your teammates didn't hear this of course." I grinned.

"So what it this plan?" She asked leaning towards me.

"Guys! Time to start Plan B!" I yelled. "Oh don't worry, it's not going to hurt you or anything. It's going to happen in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1. NOW!"

Suzuki-san, Oshiro-san, Takeshi-san, and Sato-san were very close together now. "What are you guys doing here?" Suzuki-san asked. Then Rikka and Hikaru gave out from hiding and started to run around them with a rope.

"What are you guys doing?" Takeshi-san asked. Rikka and Hikaru didn't say anything. They just kept running around them with a rope and then, once they were finished I tied them put on a pole.

"Hahahaha! I knew my plan would work perfectly! Hahahaha!" I laughed.

"Grrrr." They growled. I ignored that and walked towards them to get the control. I tried to pull it out of her hands but she didn't let go.

"Let go already!" I said pausing before I said the next word.

"No." She said. I had to admit, she had a strong grip to it. I kept pulling and pulling but it was no use.

"Uggg! Okay that's it. You leave me not choice but to use that." I said.

"What's "that?" She asked.

I told Yaya what to do. She smiled and nodded. She walked towards Suzuki-san and crouched down and then tickled her. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" She smiled.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Suzuki-san laughed.

"Will you give it to use now?" I asked.

"N-n-n-no! Hahahhaaha!" She kept laughing for a while. This went on for 20 seconds. I got impatient so I also crouched down and grabbed the control out of her hands. Her grip was probably a bit weak since she was still being tickled.

"Okay, that's enough Yaya." I said. She stopped and got up. Suzuki-san started huffing after that.

"Hmmmm, do you know which button should press?" I asked Utau and the others. They shrugged.

"Just hurry up already! Don't you see that I'm still fighting "Dusk"?" Ikuto shouted at us.

"Okay, okay. We just need to find which button to press first." I said. I crouched down once again and asked Suzuki-san and her teammates which button to press. They didn't say anything. They just blew a raspberry at me. Then I twitched. "Looks like all of you guys need a visit to the tickle monster again." I said with an evil aura around me.

They shivered and Suzuki-san then said, "Okay, okay! I give in! It's the orange button!" She said closing her eyes, looking away.

"Good choice." I said. "You don't know what could have happened if you said no one more time." I said again with an evil aura around me. I pressed the orange button and then "Dusk" stopped.

"What happened?" I asked.

Suzuki-san laughed kind of evilly. "Hehehehe. That was a"

* * *

Okay this time, I'm sure this is a cliffhanger! Hehehe. I'm wondering if the next chapter will be the last one. Maybe or maybe not. I'm not so good at predicting things. I suck at a lot of things. Maybe it'll be 14, who knows? Well hope you guys enjoyed this one! ^_^


	13. Xchara

**Her Lost Memories**

**Chapter 13**

**I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRRY! :'(**

Hey! Sorry about the past few days. I had to do a lot of things… One of them was not that pleasant. I don't even want to remember it. Anyways, thinking about how much I thought about this one, it might turn out a little short. This also might be the last chapter! Though you should never trust me with these kinds of things, they rarely _EVER_ turn out true. Like that that time when I said this might end in 6-8 more chapters. Well, I do NOT own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I was running towards an abandoned building, while thinking about what Suzuki-san told me about what happened with "Dusk" a few minutes before.

_**Flashback**_

"_What happened?" I asked them. _

"_Hehehe. That wasn't Clara." Suzuki-san laughed, evilly._

"_What do you mean?" Kukai glared._

"_Hehehehe. That was a clone."_

"_A clone?" I repeated._

"_You see, while we were turning Clara's egg into an X-egg, she refused to be controlled by us. We didn't think she was that strong to still be conscious of what was happening to her. So we had to go into another method of getting what we want." Suzuki-san explained so far._

"_And what was that method?" I glared intensely at them. I was really getting annoyed now._

"_That method was of course cloning her. But every time we tried to get her into the cloning machine, she kept kicking and struggling out of our hands. That's when we got so annoyed that we to use sleeping powder. But she still resisted so then, Manabu had to punch her on the head a few times till the sleeping powder finally made her go to sleep seeing how many times he had to do that. Then we finally were able to clone her."_

"_So in other words, you beat her up so you can clone her?" Ikuto asked angrily._

"_That's correct. But if I remember correctly, she was bleeding a bit."_

_I tried to hold back my punch on her. "Tell me where she is." I said._

"_Why should we tell you?" Suzuki-san questioned._

"_I'm going to-" I started, but then Utau stepped forward. She looked really angry._

"_You are going to tell us where she is because I'm not in a good mood right now. Thanks to you people, I had to miss 2 concerts and interviews. I disappointed many fans, so if you don't tell me right now, you're not going to know what hit you." Utau glared with a very evil aura around her. Suzuki-san and her teammates were all shaking in fear, while the rest of us sweat dropped_

_**Another view of the flashback (though it's short -_-)**_

"_Useless."_

_**Flashback end**_

So then we left in a hurry. I told Utau and Kukai to stay behind, just in case they escape. But before I left I told them something that made them give up on their plan.

"_Hey, just so you know. Your plan was useless in the beginning." I said._

"_What do you mean by that?" Suzuki-san asked._

"_There is no such thing as the embryo. The embryo was just a person's heart egg." _Then after saying that, they drooped. I felt sorry for them but that wasn't the problem right now. When we got to the building, we saw that Clara was laying on the floor bleeding.

"Clara!" I said, running up to her, along with the others. "Clara are you okay?" I panicked.

"A…mu?" I heard her ask.

"Clara, you're awake!" I smiled.

"The… egg."

"What egg?"

"My… egg. They were.. using it." She tried to get up.

"Using it? For what?"

"It's still a… X-egg." When she got up, she stumbled. When her head looked up, I saw that her eyes were empty. "My dream is useless."

"Cla…ra?" I said.

"It's useless." She said again. Above her, I saw a floating X-egg. It had 2 hearts together on it. But since the X covered it, we couldn't see it as well.

"Useless, useless!" The egg said. We saw a crack starting to form. This was _not _a good sign. As we suspected, an X-character came out. The X-character then made Clara faint with that sparkling powder. (I'm not so sure what that sparkling thing is.)

"Clara!" I said.

"Heart Tornado!" The X-character said. We all flew to the wall, hitting it hard. I looked at the X-character. The X-character looked a lot more different. Recalling the time Dia's egg was turned into an X-egg, it left to someone else. This one didn't leave at all. It turned into an X-character but kind of looked like a shugo chara. This situation is probably going to be a lot worse.

"Isn't it a lot stronger than all the other X-characters we fought before?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah. But if the egg was already born, wouldn't the egg go away like when Amu's egg was turned into an X-egg?" Tadase asked.

"But when that happened, it was because of me, plus, I also had Ran, Miki, and Su with me." I said.

"That's true huh." Utau said. "Well, it looks like we have no choice now. We have to transform!"

"My heart, UNLOCK!" We all said.

"Chara nari: Amulet Diamond!"

"Chara nari: Seraphic Charm!" (Then you know all the other ones… I only name these 2 because they have more charas.)

"Love Hurricane!" (Knowing the names, you should probably know what Clara's would-be self is…)

"Twinkle Shield!" I said, protecting us. But as the attacks kept hitting it, it started to crack. "God, this one is way too strong!" Luckily, the attack stopped.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase said. But the X-character dodged right before the attack could hit it.

"Let me try, let me try!" Yay said excitedly. "Merry merry!" Since it came so slow, the X-character just walked away, and then it stuck out its tongue. "Wahhhh! It missed! Plus it stuck it tongue at me!" Yaya cried. (Bet you saw that coming.)

"Yaya." Our sweat dropped as Yaya kept crying about it.

"Golden Victory Shoot!" Kukai said.

"Heart Protection!" The X-character said. When the attack hit, it flew right back to us. "Damn!"

"I'll go this time." Utau said. "Angel Cradle!" Feathers flew all over the place. I thought that the attack might have not been strong enough, but it was enough to make it a kind of tired. "Amu, go!"

(Sorry but I was kind of lazy to make the battle scene a lot longer. I'm really longer! But it wouldn't have turned out good anyways. My battle scenes never turn out good anyways. You know I just noticed that I've been doing a lot of these. Anyways again I'm sorry!)

I nodded. "Lock on to the Negative Heart! Open Heart!" When it turned back, it started to fall, reminding me that, it was already out of Clara's heart.

"Oh no! Someone catch it!" I panicked, running all around the place.

"Hai!" They said, except Ikuto. They started to panic along with me. Ikuto then jumped in the air and caught it. We all sighed in relief. (Remember that they're still in their transforms so he can jump pretty high.) With no more problems, we transformed back.

"Looks like Clara is still bleeding. We have to take her to the hospital." I said. We nodded and left the building.

* * *

Ummmm, is this okay? I'm still very sorry that I didn't update 2 days ago. I wonder if this was okay. And again, I'm sorry! :'(


	14. The Kiss

**Her Lost Memories**

**Chapter 14**

Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I didn't update before. I'm trying to make this last chapter as good as possible! Please forgive me! Oh and **HAPPY 4****TH**** OF JULY!** I'm happy and disappointed that this is the last chapter. _Sniff sniff._ I'm happy because I can write my other stories, but I'm disappointed because I have a feeling that most of you guys aren't going to read my next story on **Fairy Tail.** I have some stories that I'm going to update on my profile that also have the summary on them. You should see them. Well please enjoy and I do not own Shugo Chara.

_**By the way, I'll try my best to put Ikuto and Amu moments in this! I'm not so good with romance stories. Hehe… I wonder if I got the genre right.**_

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V.**

It's been a few weeks since the incident and we are now on summer vacation. After we came back from getting Clara, Suzuki-san and her friends had already left the Royal Garden. Utau told me that they told her to tell us that they had stopped their plan.

I'm now running to the train station. Clara and I planned to go to the beach a week before summer vacation started. We asked the others if they wanted to come too and they all responded yes. We then agreed to meet up at the train station.

"Hey everyone!" I yelled, waving and still running.

"You're late." Utau said as I stopped right next to them.

"Sorry. I forgot to set up my alarm so yeah." I smiled scratching my head.

"Late again? Hmm… Maybe I should come over to your house and wake you up by doing _that._" Ikuto smirked.

I blushed. "W-what's _that_?"

He smirked even more. (If that's possible.) "You'll just have to wait and see, _Amu_." I pouted a little and he just kept smirking. Everyone's sweat dropped except Ikuto and I while we were looking at each other. It was about 20 seconds until we stopped.

"Hey guys?" Ikuto and I turned around. "If you guys are done with your little moment we can call it right there, then I suggest we go now. It's almost time." Clara said, pointing to the clock above.

I blushed a lot more this time. "W-what? We weren't having a mo-"

"_The train to Hokkaido leaves in 5 minutes. I repeat the train to Hokkaido leaves in 5 minutes."_ The person in the speaker said.

"Shit. We better hurry!" Kukai said. Everyone else started to run.

"When you guys are done with your moment, then I suggest you guys hurry to the train!" Rima said a little louder than she normally talks, putting her hand on my shoulder. Then she ran up to catch up with the others.

"I thought I told you we weren't having a moment!" Amu shouted right back, waving my fist in the air.

"I'm not so sure about that." Ikuto smirked again before running to catch up with the others. I blushed once again. (She blushes a lot doesn't she?)

"I told you, we weren't having a moment!" Then I started to run too.

_At the beach because there is no point in doing a train scene if they're just standing there._

"It's the sea! The sea!" Yaya exclaimed, jumping in the air. Clara, Utau, and I ran up to Yaya trying to catch up to her.

"Okay, I know you're excited, but you didn't have to run so fast! The boys are still at the train station!" I huffed along with Clara, Rima and Utau, putting my hands on my knees. Rima was huffing more than us though.

"But it's the sea! Who wouldn't be excited?" Yaya smiled at us.

"People who hate the sea." Rima bluntly responded. Our sweat dropped.

"Well anyways, let's get changed in our swimsuits. We wouldn't just want to wait for the boys to show up. I'm sure it's going to take a while." Clara said.

"Sure, why not. I'm not that good with patience anyways. And it looks like Yaya here wants to go swim already." Utau pointed at Yaya who was already running into the sea.

"We're going to change first." Rima said, dragging Yaya to the changing room.

_After changing~_

"Wow the boys aren't here yet." I said looking around. "I thought that they would be here by now." I was wearing a light green 2 piece swimsuit with pink polka dots on it with green sandals.

"Me too." Clara said. She was wearing a plain white 2 piece swimsuit with white sandals to match.

"I don't see them anywhere." Rima said. She was wearing an orange and red 2 piece swimsuit, that was striped diagonally. She wore red sandals.

"Hey Yaya, do you see them anywhere?" Utau asked. She was wearing a black and white 2 piece swimsuit with black sandals.

"Yeah." Yaya said. She was wearing a pink 1 piece, with pink sandals to match.

"Where?" I asked, searching the place where Yaya was looking at with my eyes.

"They're over there." Yaya pointed at the top of the beach. We looked there to see a bunch of girls crowding around Ikuto, Kukai, Tadase, and Nagihiko. Looking at them, we had knots on our heads and then we walked fast towards them. (You know that thing on the side of their heads when they're angry. I don't know what it's called and I remember that a story I read said they were knots so yeah.)

"Hey, you guys are cute." (I didn't want to use uh…. Hot because I hate using that word in that term. It just grosses me out a lot.) Girl 1 said.

"Are you guys alone?" Girl 2 said.

"Why don't you guys hang out with us?" Girl 3 said.

"Yeah, come on. Hang out with us." Girl 4 said.

"I'm sorry, but we're actually here with some people." Tadase said, trying to escape from them.

"Well, I don't see them here now." Girl 2 said.

"That's… true." Nagihiko said.

"I wish that the girls didn't go ahead of us." Kukai whispered to the others.

"Well it is our faults since we told them that they should go ahead and catch up to Yaya." Ikuto whispered back.

"Where's the girls when you need them." Nagihiko said.

"If you're looking for us, then we're right here." I said mad, crossing my arms.

"Guys." Kukai said in relief.

"Hmm… So these are the people you're hanging out with. They're not that pretty." Girl 1 said.

We twitched. "I see. At least we're prettier than you guys are s***s" Clara smiled angrily. (Wow she has never used those kind of words before! :P)

"Clara-san, I think you shou-" Tadase started.

"Really, well at least we're not b**ches" Girl 4 smiled back just as angry as we were.

"What, you wanna go on it?" I said.

"Why not?" Girl 3 said. Then we started hitting each other and kicking each other and pulling each other's hair. (I know, typical right. -_-)

_After the fight~_

"Are you guys stupid?" Ikuto yelled angrily at us.

"Yaya didn't do anything." Yaya said, eating a snow cone.

"But because you didn't do anything, they totally beat up those girls! You know when they woke up, they had no idea what just happened! And you just watched them fight while buying a snow cone!"

"B-b-but it isn't Yaya's fault!" Yaya started to cry.

"Nice job, Ikuto-nii." Tadase said sighing.

"W-what? I just told her she should have helped us." Ikuto said.

"You should have said that in a nicer way, you know how sensitive she is." Kukai said putting his hand on Ikuto's shoulder.

"Now, now Yaya-chan. Cheer up! We'll go swimming right now!" Nagihiko panicked, trying to cheer her up.

"Yay! Let's go right now!" Yaya grinned and ran outside. Our sweat dropped.

"She cheers up waaay to easily." I sighed.

"Well, it's a lot better than her crying a lot." Rima said.

"I guess that's true." I said. "Well let's go! We'll waste time just sitting here!" I smiled standing up and I then ran out the door.

"Hey, wait for us!"

_After swimming~ Sorry there wasn't much I could think of in the beach scene SORRY! _

"That was fun!" Yaya stretched, smiling.

"Yep. So where are we staying for the night?" Clara asked.

"Over there at Hitode (Starfish) Inn." Tadase said.

"Since we could only afford 4 rooms, we'll need to pair up again!" Nagihiko smiled.

"So are we going to do 2 girls' room and 2 boys' room?" I asked.

"Of course not Amu." Clara grinned evilly.

"Clar…a?" I said backing away from her.

"Hehehehehehehehe." Clara laughed evilly.

"Clara, you're really scaring me now."

_After Clara's acting evilly and the pairings~_

"Okay, I know that Nagihiko said that we had 4 rooms but… I don't want to be paired with this dude!" I yelled at Clara, pointing at Ikuto.

"Hey, that's rude." Ikuto said. "Plus, this gives me a good time to wake you up like _that_." He smirked.

"Seriously! What is _that_?" I yelled.

"Don't worry, Amu. I'm sure he won't do anything." Clara smiled. I'm sure I heard her whisper "_Probably_,"at the end of that statement!

"Yeah Amu, I won't do anything." Ikuto smirked. And I'm sure that I heard him say _"That bad,"_ at the end of that sentence! God, please save me!

_After taking a bath~_

"That was refreshing." I smiled, walking out of the bath. I walked into the Ping-Pong room (Or whatever that room is called.) to see Yaya and Rima standing near the Ping-Pong table.

"Let's play!" Yaya excitedly said, putting her hand in the air.

"Wait, Rima, you know how to play Ping-Pong?" I said. She nodded, no.

"I just wanted to try and play. I was bored anyways."

"Well let's start!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Kukai asked, walking into the room with Ikuto, Tadase, and Nagihiko.

"Rima and Yaya are playing Ping-Pong." I responded.

"Wait, Rima can play Ping-Pong?" Nagihiko asked.

I nodded. "She said that she wanted to try and play it."

"She's totally going to lose knowing her." Ikuto smirked.

"Knowing her?" I repeated. "You barely even know her."

"I know enough to know that she's going to lose." Ikuto said.

"Fine, we'll just see."

"I'll start!" Yaya said. She threw the ball into the air and hit it. When the ball was about to reach Rima, it just passed by her and she didn't move. Our sweat dropped.

"Rima?"

"Uhh, let's try again," Yaya said. She threw the ball in the air once again and hit it. And once again, it just passed by Rima without her making any movements. Our sweat dropped again.

"Uh, Rima. You know you're supposed to hit the ball right?" Clara said. She nodded no. We fell on the floor.

"Uh, well it's getting late. Why don't we go to our rooms now?" Tadase said, standing up.

"Sure, why not." I said. Then we all separated into our pairings, leaving to our rooms.

"You better not do anything while I'm asleep." I glared at him. He chuckled a little bit. "What's so funny?"

"Not telling you." He stuck out his tongue and ran away.

"Hey get back here!"

_The next day_

I was just waking up. I felt a huge breeze on my face, but I was still a little sleepy to know what was wrong. I started to open my eyes fully. "…..WHAT AM I DOING HANGING UPSIDE DOWN FROM WINDOW?" (This is a 2 story Inn if there are inns that are 2 stories. If not, just say the roof.)

"Hahahaa! So you're finally awake!" Ikuto laughed from the top of the window.

"You!" I glared at him. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME WHEN I WAS ASLEEP?" I yelled at him.

"Isn't it obvious? I tied you up while you were sleeping and then hung you from the window. Wow you were such a deep sleeper. You wouldn't even wake up when I accidently hit you on the wall." Ikuto chuckled.

"WHAT? YOU MADE ME HIT MY HEAD ON THE WALL? I'M TOTALLY GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS!" I yelled trying to struggle out of the rope.

"Then, I'm not going to get you off of the rope then." Then he ran away. "At least you woke up earlier than the others this time!"

"HEY, UNTIE ME! COME BACK HERE! OHHH, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled.

"SHUT UP OVER THERE, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Clara yelled at me.

"Clara!" I smiled in relief.

"Amu? What are you doing hanging from the roof?" Clara asked.

"Freaking Ikuto hung me from the window last night! You know what he did? He made me hit my head on the wall!"

"Hmm… I see. Well I'm going to back to sleep."

"HELP ME!" I yelled at her.

She chuckled. "I was just kidding. I'll go over there right now." She put her head back inside. In 1 minute, she untied me and pulled me in.

"Thanks a lot! You're my life-saver!" My eyes sparkled at her.

"Hehehe, your welcome. Well aren't you going to kill Ikuto now?" She asked.

"Oh yeah! I'M GOING TO GET YOU IKUTO! YOU'RE TOTALLY GOING TO GET IT!" I shouted. "Thanks again Clara!" Then I ran out of the room.

"They totally make a great couple. I wonder how today is going to turn out. Wait, that gives me a plan. Hehehehehehehehehe!" Her eyes shined. "I better tell the others."

_After Amu getting tired of chasing after Ikuto and meeting up with the others_

"You guys done?" Utau asked.

"Yeah, _huff_. I'm way too tired." I panted.

"It's because you're too slow." Ikuto smirked and then walked away.

"No, it's because you JUMPED ON THE ROOF! HOW COULD I REACH YOU UP THERE?"

"You could have just used me, Amu-chan." Ran said.

"Well it's too late for that. Anyways, do you guys want to go to the summer festival?" Clara asked.

"Summer festival?" I repeated.

"Yep. There's a summer festival tonight and I was wondering if you guys wanted to go? I already asked the others and they said yes." Clara smiled.

"Hmm… Sure why not." I smiled.

"I'll go too." Ikuto said.

"You're the only person I don't want to come." I said glaring at him.

"Why? Is it because you're too embarrassed to be next to me?" He smirked.

I blushed. "O-of course not! I just hate you!" I stuck out my tongue and started talking to Clara again. Then I remembered something.

"Oh yeah. I forgot, I don't have a kimono!" I said disappointed.

"Don't worry, I don't have one too. That's why we're going to shop for one!" Clara grinned.

"Yay! Let's go right now!" Yaya said and ran outside in a flash.

"Wait, Yaya! Wait for us!"

_Shopping for Kimonos~ this is going to be short. It's also the afternoon_

"What's taking them so long? It's been 30 minutes!" Kukai complained.

"Well they're girls, they take long to change." Ikuto said.

"Don't be such a sexist!" I said pointing at him.

"What took you guys so lo-" Ikuto started. The others turned around and then froze in their spot.

I was wearing a yellow kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it. My hair was tied into a bun with 2 strands of hair on the side.

Clara was wearing a purple kimono with white crescent moons on it. Her hair was put up in a side pony-tail.

Utau was wearing a dark blue kimono with white feathers on it. Her hair was put down.

Rima was wearing a red kimono with green stars on it. Her hair was tied into a pony-tail.

Yaya was wearing a pink kimono with rose petals on it. Her hair was put down with 2 small tied pony-tails.

"So, how do we look?" Yaya asked.

"You guys look good." Nagihiko smiled. Tadase and Kukai nodded.

"What about you Ikuto?" Utau asked.

"….."

"Ikuto."

"…"

"IKUTO!"

He moved a bit. "What?"

"Where you even listening to what I was saying?"Utau asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"I said how you think we look." Utau said.

"Oh, uh…" Ikuto looked at me. "You guys look great, now let's go before it gets too dark."

"Uh… sure." I said. Everyone slapped their heads except Yaya. I wonder why.

"Wow Ikuto-nii, you sure have changed." Tadase said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You were never this nervous before and now is the time you are?" Clara said, shaking her head like Tadase.

"Seriously, what do you guys mean?" I asked again.

"Oh well, we better get going or he's is going to leave us behind." Kukai said.

"W-wait what do you guys mean by what you just said?"

"Wow Amu, you're just as clueless as Ikuto." Rima said.

"W-what?"

"Let's go." Utau said.

"W-wait! WILL YOU GUYS JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS MEAN?" I yelled.

_At the festival_

"Wahh! There' so many stalls!" Yaya grinned excitedly.

"Hehehe." Clara laughed evilly. Everyone looked back to Clara, though I didn't notice. She mouthed "Time to start." They nodded and turned back.

Yaya's eyes glowed. "I smell food! It's over there!" Yaya ran away from us to look for the food.

"Wait! Yaya! Sorry guys, we'll follow Yaya and meet up later. Bye guys!" Clara said and ran after Yaya, Tadase following her.

"Hm? I hear someone doing Bala-balance! I have to go see if they're doing it right! I'll see you guys later!" Rima said and the left dragging Nagihiko with her.

"Hey Utau, there's a singing competition over there. Why don't you try it out?" Kukai asked.

"Hmm… sure why not. Let's go. We'll see you guys later." Utau said and left with Kukai.

Me and Ikuto were the only ones left. "Umm… why don't we check out some of the games ourselves." I said, trying to stop the silence.

"Sure, why not." So we left to go to the other stalls. We didn't know that some people were following us.

"Hehehehehehe."

_After playing games and eating some food. (Sorry, I need to finish this fast since we're celebrating the 4__th__ of July at my house. SORRY! But hey, 3,100 words, I think it's long enough._

"Wah! That was really fun and I'm really full!" I smiled, stretching. Ikuto chuckled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"How come no one is telling me anything these days?" I pouted. He chuckled again.

"Anyways come with me, I want to tell you something." Ikuto said.

"You're not going to do anything to me are you?" I said backing away from him.

"Don't worry, I'm not."

"Okay…."

_Behind the bushes_

"Wow, this plan is turning out better than I thought!" Clara said, smiling. "Ikuto is totally going to confess to her! I'm sure of it!"

"How can you tell?" Tadase asked.

"I was his girlfriend once; I'd at least know something like this." I said. "Well come on! I got to record this!"

_Back to Ikuto and Amu_

When we got to our destination, I gasped in amazement. "It's so pretty!"

"You cans see the fireworks pretty well too." Ikuto said his hands in his pockets.

"So, what were you going to tell me?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh right, umm…." I looked up at him.

"Ikuto?" I said. "Are you okay? If you aren't we could go back to the ot-"

"I like you." Ikuto interrupted. There was a moment of silence.

"Sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly, what did you say?"

"I said, I like you." Once again there was a moment of silence.

"Okay, I know that you like to tease me but this is just going too far." I said.

"No, I actually mean it." Ikuto said.

"Stop lying." I turned to leave but Ikuto grabbed me and hugged me.

"Ikuto, let me go." I said, trying get out of his arms.

"No. I told you the truth and you know it." Ikuto said.

"….."

"Amu."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"I said kiss me. Prove that you love me by kissing." I repeated.

"Are you sure about this? I'm sure that this is your first kiss." Ikuto said.

"I'm sure." There was a moment a silence. Then he turned me around and put his lips near mine. We kissed. It was a kind kiss, I'm sure of that. At that time, I was 100% that I was in love with him and he was in love with.

"I love you too." I smiled looking up to him.

"I'm glad." He smiled kindly.

"Yes I got it!" Someone whispered.

"Who was that?" I said looking around.

"Oops." Someone said again.

"Clara is that you?" I asked.

"Hehehe… So you noticed…" Clara said getting up behind of the bushes.

"That camera in your hands… Did you record us kissing?" I said, getting angrier by the second.

"Of course I did. I couldn't miss getting your kissing scene!" Clara smiled.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" I yelled. I then I chased them around.

"Looks like this story got a happy ending huh." Kukai said, stepping out of the bushes.

"Hmm…. I guess so."

* * *

**The end**

Uhhh, is the ending okay? If it isn't I'll change it. Give me any advice. Well I hope you enjoy the story! And I hope that you will read my next story! ^_^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
